


do what i feel

by stilinscry



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jonghyun is really worried about minhyun 'needing to speak' but turns out he was stressed over nothing





	do what i feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justinshuang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinshuang/gifts).



> this is for my best girl lex,, enjoy bby

**[16:43] minhyunie:** are you gonna be home at the usual time today?

 **[16:45] ongjongie:** yeah?? why

 **[16:46] minhyunie:** I just wanted to talk with you

 **[16:46] minhyunie:** like a sit down talk if you get me

 **[16:50] ongjongie:** it sounds serious, should I be worried?

 **[16:51] minhyunie:** no, it’s nothing bad

 **[16:51] minhyunie:** now get back to work before you get told off, I love you

 **[16:56] ongjongie:** you’re the one who’s distracting me!

 **[16:56] ongjongie:** I love you too, see you later

 

jonghyun swears he has never been more happy to dive headfirst into his work. normally, reading through the seemingly endless stream of excel files sent to him would bore him to death but right now it’s the perfect way to distract himself from minhyun’s mysterious words and he desperately tries to focus on the statistics and how they differ between sales years and not on the worry that’s bubbling up in his stomach.

it’s working well, the whole distracting himself thing, until he realises that he’s somehow, for the first time ever, managed to complete all his assigned work for the day and it’s still fifteen minutes before he’s due to finish. he shoots off the new figures to his line manager, letting him know that all his work is finished and jonghyun’s day just keeps getting weirder because he’s been given the clearance to go home early.

he’s slow as he packs up his stuff and he stops to say goodbye to dongho, who’s currently slumped back in his chair, before he leaves. the younger man just whines about him getting to leave early and shoos him away, turning back to his computer and jonghyun can’t help but laugh.

he walks to the furthest train station he can be bothered to go to, desperate to waste just a little more time and, whilst jonghyun knows that he's putting off the inevitable, ever since minhyun had texted him earlier his mind has been swarmed with thoughts of what their ‘talk’ could be about. had he done something to annoy minhyun? or worse, did minhyun want to break up? is that why he’d sounded so serious earlier?

before he even realises it, the train is calling out _cheongdam_ and he just about manages to stumble out of the carriage before the doors slide closed again. the sudden realisation that minhyun might want to end their relationship hits him hard and his mind goes fuzzy as he blindly walks out from the station.

they’ve been together for two years now, maybe minhyun just got tired of him. jonghyun can’t really blame him.

he’s so distracted it takes him three times to fit his key into the lock on their front door and when he finally steps inside he almost bumps into minhyun, who was clearly on his way to open the door for him. their eyes meet but jonghyun can’t hold it for long, eyes darting down to look at his feet as he moves further inside the apartment, kicking the front door closed as he goes.

he’s just about to head to their bedroom to change out of his stuffy work clothes when minhyun’s hand wraps around his wrist and he lets his boyfriend drag him over to the sofa in the main room.

“sorry, i know you probably want to shower and stuff but i feel like if i don’t say this now then i never will.” his voice is serious and jonghyun guesses that his speculation was right. minhyun’s gonna break up with him and his perfectly constructed world is going to shatter into tiny little pieces.

“i’ve been working myself up for so long over how i was gonna say this, it’s almost ridiculous. we’ve been together for two years and i’ve been thinking about this for at least half of that and still, i have no clue how to go about it.”

minhyun reaches out for him again, squeezing jonghyun’s hands in his own and jonghyun braces himself for the impending heartbreak when minhyun goes to speak again.

“so uh, i know this is nothing special or fancy or anything but, um, would you maybe want to marry me. fuck, i mean do you wanna get married. to me, preferably.”

“if you think that’s best for the two of us the- wait what,” jonghyun chokes out, his whole body freezing as minhyun’s words finally process. “you want to get married. like _married_ married?”

“yeah, i thought that was clear? what did you start saying? what did you think i said?”

suddenly jonghyun feels like a terrible human being. he ducks his head to look at his lap, mentally cursing his inability to be optimistic about things.

“i- i thought you were gonna break up with me,” he murmurs, his voice quiet as he desperately wills for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. the seconds of silence that ensue are almost painful and jonghyun is fully ready to get on his knees and apologise for having so little faith when minhyun breaks down, his head falling back against the sofa as he barks out a laugh.

all jonghyun can do is watch as minhyun laughs and giggles, his eyes creasing as he struggles to calm himself down. it’s ridiculously cute but jonghyun finds that he can’t really enjoy it when he knows that minhyun is, in fact, laughing at him and his pain.

“i can’t believe you thought i would break up with you,” he chokes out between laughs, shifting his body weight so that he’s pressed up against jonghyun’s side. “you’re stuck with me forever now, i’m not ever letting your dumb ass go.”

his words make jonghyun’s heart tug and he moves his hands to cup his chin, pulling him up so that they’re face to face. minhyun stops laughing almost immediately, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his eyes flicker between jonghyun’s eyes and his mouth.

“you’re so easy to shut up,” jonghyun jokes before he’s closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

it doesn’t stay that way for long though. there’s too much pent up emotion between the two of them and soon enough minhyun is climbing into jonghyun’s lap, bracketing jonghyun’s thighs with his knees. the kiss turns sloppy and jonghyun eagerly grants minhyun entrance when his tongue licks at the seam of his lips.

all of the worry that had built up inside of jonghyun disappates at the close contact, quickly being replaced with arousal and he moans when one of minhyun’s hands slides into his hair, pulling it tight in his grip. minhyun must like his reaction because he does it again, this time rolling his hips down at the same time, making jonghyun choke on his spit.

neither of them are hard yet, but they’re both well on their way and jonghyun really doesn’t want to end up fucking on the sofa again so he shuffles around, making sure minhyun’s legs are wrapped securely around his waist before standing up. his hands slide around minhyun’s thighs, using this an excuse to grab at his ass and minhyun whines at the feeling.

somehow, he manages to get them both to the bedroom without harm, even with minhyun licking and sucking at his neck and jonghyun carefully drops his boyfriend down onto the mattress before eagerly crawling in between his legs.

they end up lying amongst their pillows, their bodies pressed together as they share languid kisses, the urgency from earlier gone. jonghyun nips at minhyun’s lower lips, tugging at it a little and he whines at the sensation, his hands desperately pawing at jonghyun’s back.

“so,” jonghyun says between kisses, “you really wanna get married,” and more kisses, “to me, like for real?”

“yes yes, i want it so badly,” minhyun moans, eyes closing in bliss when jonghyun’s lips move down to his neck. “wanna see you walking down the aisle, wanna dance with you in front of everyone but mostly i wanna show off how hot we looks in suits.”

his voice is breathy as he speaks and he falters when jonghyun bites down just above his collarbone, suckling at the skin lightly before lapping at it with his tongue.

“mmm, we do look good in suits, don’t we?” jonghyun asks, though minhyun knows it’s a rhetorical question. “you know what though? i think we both look better wearing nothing at all.”

his voice drops a couple of octaves as he says the last words, whispering them right into minhyun’s ear and god, it goes straight to his dick. he mewls, his body arching underneath jonghyun’s and his boyfriend laughs, before snaking his fingers down inbetween them to start unbuttoning minhyun’s jeans.

it takes way too much time to strip, in minhyun’s opinion. jonghyun’s wearing three layers and whilst he looks fucking good in his work clothes, minhyun really just wants to get his hands on skin.

once they’ve finished tangling with undershirts and socks, jonghyun lies back down inbetween minhyun’s legs, though this time he’s gloriously naked. their half hard cocks rub against each other as they settle against the sheets and they both moan, already so wound up despite barely having started.

it feels nice, just grinding against each other but that’s not how jonghyun wants to do it today. they haven’t fucked properly in nearly two weeks and jonghyun misses being inside minhyun. plus they’re fucking getting married, so what better way to celebrate, right?

he gives minhyun’s cock a couple of tugs before snaking his hand further down, until he’s pressing down against his perineum and minhyun’s whole body is shaking. he’s quietly begging for more, panting harshly when one of jonghyun’s fingers teases at his rim. it might just be the hottest thing jonghyun has ever seen.

blindly reaching out, jonghyun fumbles in their side drawer until his fingers close around their trusty bottle of lube and then he’s leaning back, shifting his weight onto his heels. before he can even ask, minhyun pulls his knee’s up close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to keep them from falling down and it gives jonghyun the perfect view of his puckered hole.

the click of the lube is ridiculously loud in their otherwise silent bedroom and minhyun moans thinking about what’s to come. jonghyun dribbles it over his fingers, spreading it between them before moving his hand back down to minhyun’s ass.

he circles his finger around minhyun’s rim a couple of times, teasing him just slightly, before pressing inside and god, he’s so tight. above him, minhyun moans at the intrusion. his arms are shaking from having to hold his thighs up but he doesn’t look like he’s going to let go anytime soon so jonghyun presses inside deeper.

after a good two weeks without having anything inside of him, it’s safe to say that it stings a little but when the tip of jonghyun’s finger just grazes against his prostate minhyun finds that he doesn’t mind so much.

he stretches him slowly, dragging the calloused pad of his finger against minhyun’s walls and it’s both too much and not enough. “please, please, i need another one. i need more,” he begs, bucking his hips down as best as he can in his position and jonghyun soothingly stroke a hand against his thighs as he slides a second finger inside him.

it burns but it’s a good burn and minhyun quickly finds himself desperate for more. jonghyun scissors his fingers carefully, slowly dragging them in and out and, for the first time ever, minhyun curses his boyfriends love of dragging out foreplay.

“god dammit jonghyun, can you just fuck me already,” he grumbles, body shaking when a third finger slides in along the other. “need to feel you inside me, need you to make me yours.”

that seems to finally kick jonghyun into gear and he pulls his fingers out almost all the way before fucking them back inside, slamming them deep against his prostate. minhyun practically screams, his head falling back against the pillows as his hands and legs fall to the sheets, desperately trying to cling on for dear life as jonghyun fucks him with his fingers.

it’s not long after that, that jonghyun pulls out and minhyun whines at the loss of contact, even though he knows what’s coming. jonghyun leans up to reach for the bedside table, probably going to grab a condom and minhyun frantically stops him. “no, not tonight. i wanna _feel_ you. _all of you_.”

his words have jonghyun groaning, his eyes closing for a split second as he tries to calm himself down. “i swear to god, if you keep speaking like that i’m gonna come.”

“isn’t that the whole point of this?”

minhyun’s smirking up at him like he knows how much he can affect jonghyun and he can’t wait to wipe the smug look off his face. he leans down, putting one of his hands on the mattress next to minhyun’s head whilst he lines himself up with the other and it doesn’t take long for minhyun’s face to fall slack as he slowly slides inside.

he doesn’t stop until his hips are pressing against minhyun’s ass and his cock is fit snug inside of minhyun. it’s tight and warm and jonghyun has to take a couple of deep breathes before he can even consider moving. only when minhyun starts fidgeting does he pull his hips back, making sure that minhyun is watching him before he thrusts back in.

from the start he sets an almost brutal pace and their whole bed shakes with their movements. it’s a really good thing that the apartment next to theirs is currently empty, because they’d definitely be getting noise complaints if it wasn’t.

minhyun lets out a litany of curses as jonghyun fucks into him, his hands reaching up to scratch at jonghyun’s back, no doubt leaving marks in their wake. his cock is so hard it kinda hurts but when he tries to wrap a hand around himself, jonghyun whacks it away, pushing his hands back down against the sheets.

“no, i want you to come without being touched. do you reckon you can do that for me baby?” his voice is rough, it’s almost like he’s growling the words in minhyun’s ear and all he can do is whine, nodding frantically as it quickly becomes apparent that he’s no longer coherent enough to form words. “that’s my good baby boy.”

the nickname sends shivers down his spine and minhyun desperately bucks his hips, trying to get jonghyun to press deeper inside him. he’s aching to come, but with jonghyun only grazing against his prostate it’s not enough. he needs more.

“please please, touch me. put your hands on me, please, i need it. need to come.”

jonghyun’s thrusts deep inside him and then his hips still, making minhyun mewl and whine. he’s ready to beg some more when suddenly jonghyun is rolling his hips, grinding them just so and finally, finally his cock is pressing right up against his prostate.

light bursts behind minhyun’s eyelids. his whole body feels like it’s on fire and he needs _more_. with every roll of jonghyun’s hip, he thrusts his down too, until they fall into a good rhythm. jonghyun feels so good inside of him, filling him up entirely and it doesn’t take long for minhyun to fall over the edge after that.

just like jonghyun asked him to, he comes untouched, staining both of their chests as he shoots between them. minhyun’s vision goes white as his orgasm spreads through his body and he vaguely registers the feeling of jonghyun coming inside of him but he’s too far gone to really grasp the situation.

when he comes back to himself, jonghyun is cleaning him with a wet flannel, running his free hand through through his sweat slick hair and minhyun’s heart tugs. he fucking loves his ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé.

“hey there, sleeping beauty,” jonghyun jokes, giggling at the small frown that spreads across minhyun’s face. “you’re mostly all cleaned up but i still think we should have a shower before we make dinner, does that sound okay?”

minhyun nods drowsily, happy to go along with whatever jonghyun says. it’s only when jonghyun’s hand is reaching out to grab his that he freezes before jumping up off the bed. he can feel come and lube leaking down the backs of his thighs but he doesn’t care because how could he forget the most important thing about a proposal?

jonghyun stays perched on their bed as minhyun runs out of the room, deciding not to question his weird behaviour and instead working on pulling the soiled sheet off from their bed.

it’s only a minute or so later when minhyun is back, and he tackles jonghyun down to the now stripped mattress.

“i’m so fucking stupid. i proposed to you but i didn’t even have the god damn ring to give you,” he says, seemingly flustered as he pulls a black velvet box from behind his back.

jonghyun can’t help but gasp when he opens it because holy fuck, the ring is beautiful. the base is a simple silver band but in the centre it has three emeralds embedded in the metal and jonghyun can’t help himself from reaching out to try and touch it.

“nuh-uh mister, that’s not how this works,” minhyun says, his voice jovial as he pulls the ring from the box before discarding it to the side. with his free hand he grabs jonghyun’s right hand and easily slides the band onto his ring finger. he can’t help but marvel at how nice it looks on his hand, and minhyun is honestly so happy that he likes it.

“it’s kinda lame but, inside of yours my name is engraved and vice versa with mine, so that uh- whenever we take off the rings our names will be pressed into the skin.” minhyun’s voice fades off at the end of his sentence because he realises how sappy it sounds explained out loud. except jonghyun doesn’t look like he minds, if the sweet smile spreading across his face is anything to go by.

he eagerly wraps his arms around minhyun, nuzzling his head just underneath his jaw. “you are so soft and gross, what did i do to deserve you.”

minhyun laughs. “i don’t know, maybe god felt pity for you so he blessed you with an angel like me.”

“you’re so greasy,” jonghyun whines, though he doesn’t make any move to let go of minhyun.

“yeah yeah, like you aren’t too,” minhyun replies, still laughing lightly as he pulls himself out of jonghyun’s arms. “c’mon, i thought you said we needed to shower.”

“but i don’t really want to anymore.”

“if you get in the shower within the next five minutes, i’ll suck you off.”

“suddenly, a shower sounds like exactly what i need right now.”

“yeah, that’s what i thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know like the bare minimum about these two so i apologise if its ooc  
> (ps jonghyuns username is ongjongie [엉정이] bc in korean ongdongie [엉덩이] means butt)
> 
> twt me @127uits


End file.
